An Unexpected quest
by slendermane7
Summary: this is my first story so don't judge me. after an unexpected visit from twilight sparkle one afternoon our hero is caught on a journey though out equestria. Will he make it? probably not. find out in his recording.
1. Chapter 1

Hello is this thing on. Okay, listen well because all of Equestria is counting on you. I know that you don't believe that Equestria isn't real but you're wrong. It is real believe me I've been there and back. And I'm telling you we need your help. After your finished listening go to The Place and look for It. Don't worry you'll know where it is after you're done. So listen up and pay attention to what I'm about to tell you.

My name is Xavier and I'm 15, tall, skinny with dark curly hair and with tanned skin. It was as normal a weekend as can ever be, sun shining, a light cool breeze flowing outside. I was inside watch a little of My Little Pony while eating some breakfast. I love My Little Pony, but not like those guys who have a shrine dedicated and full of plush dolls. I just draw them and watch their shows ok. Anyways, it was relaxing but I started wanting to take a little walk just to do something.

"What the heck, a little walk won't hurt me," I thought, so I finished my breakfast, told my mom where I was going, grabbed my sweater and headed for the park.

As soon as I got to the park I started feeling tired and sleepy, so I started looking for the shadiest tree I could find to take a nap. I eventually found a nice sized tree with lots of shade and rested against its trunk.

"This seems like a good place to take a nap," I mumbled sleep already consuming my tired mind. I looked up at the sky and saw the prettiest rainbow. I admired it for a few minutes then wandered into the land of sleep.

I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder, then another one, then another one. It was beginning to get on my nerves and something didn't feel right about the nudge either. It seemed what was nudging me was bigger than a hand, but still felt warm. At first I thought it was an animal but then I thought "there are no animals in the park."

"Whoever is tapping my shoulder can you please go away, you are starting to annoy me very much," I said with annoyance and sleepiness in my voice.

"Finally! That took thirty minutes to wake you up" said what I presumed was a female voice. It sounded really familiar, as though I had heard it many times before. That was the thought that was tugging my mind as I opened one eye to see who was talking. Right when I opened my eye I saw a purple face two inches away from my own.

"Hello there," Twilight Sparkle said with a certain tone of happiness and curiosity.

"Holy Crap!" I yelped with surprise, jumping back, hitting my head and back against the tree trunk and wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, my name is-""Twilight Sparkle, I know" I replied rubbing my back which started throbbing. I got up and brushed my pants and started heading home. The last thing I needed was me hallucinating all of this and people thinking I'm crazy. I looked at her more closely. It was strange because the amount of light didn't affect her. It's hard to explain what it looked like but it was kind of like looking at a cartoon with a real background. It hurt my eyes just looking at her for short amounts of time. [Can't you be quiet for just a second twilight? I need to explain what you look like. I know that almost everybody knows what you look like but just in case.] What was I saying? Oh yea her description. She was a little short, just around my shoulders. She was purple, with a horn poking out of her straight, purple striped mane. She also had a purple tail which matched her mane and a picture of a large star surrounded by five smaller stars on her flank. She was also a unicorn.

"How did you know?" she asked looking at me with a puzzled look.

"Umm….. Its complicated." I said knowing that she probably wouldn't know what a T.V. was. [I know I promised to explain to you what a TV was but I'm in the middle of recording right now. After I'm done recording okay... So can I please get back to recording… thank you] sorry for that. Well as I was saying, after I told her that she started begging me to explain how I knew. [OW! Why did you kick me? That hurt a lot twilight…Fine.] Okay so she didn't beg, she just asked me how I did it. [Better? Okay now can you try not to interrupt me?] *sigh* as I was SAYING, after she did that twilight started to circle around me.

"Uhhhhh, what are you doing." I said still slightly shocked by her appearance.

"I'm checking if you're worthy enough to accompany me on my quest." She replied, glancing at me like I'm a piece of meat ready to be prepared for a dazzling plate. It was actually sort of creepy.

"First of all, why are you here and second, what quest?" I asked puzzled and confused. I couldn't imagine why she would come here out of all places. I mean aren't there more suitable pony's in Equestria?

"Because it's in the prophecy" Twilight simply stated.

"What prophecy?" I asked trying to figure out this puzzle. It was coming at me very fast and it was hard to grasp on to something I could be sure of. It was confusing for me, gaining so much information at one time that my head could have exploded with knowledge.

"The one that states that a creature from a distant land called Earth shall be guided by six companions to vanquish a demon from the depths of lore." She replied with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. Ummm, What. I'm in a prophecy now. This was too much that I could handle. I slowly lost my vision and as I fell to the floor the last thing I heard before I lost conscious was,

"I knew I should have taken it slowly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Sparkle**

Hello, twilight sparkle here and I want to just tell all of the work I had to do after he passed out. I can tell you right now that it was very hard since he was so heavy. [I am not weak! Besides I was already tired from coming to your world so don't judge me] Anyway after he passed out I sighed and started to work my magic. Why couldn't he just stopped asking questions and just listen to me. We could have already been gone by now, but noooo, he wanted to keep asking questions and then he has the nerve to pass out on me. Now I had to use my magic to carry him to his house all while not being seen from anyone. [I am not a stalker; I just did some research on you. can you please refrain from talking. Thank you] *ahem* as I was saying, after I dragged him home, luckily without his mother seeing us, I locked the doors and worked on a complex spell that made me look like a human because I reasoned that he wouldn't freak out if I was like him. So I changed into a girl, which in my opinion look weird, and looked around the room while he woke up. He had some books which I approved of [no you don't need my approval I was just saying, oh never mind.]*sigh* and a machine that looked like a square and had something with letters on a board attached to it. I decided not to touch it and started practicing how to use my new form like he did. After I thought I mastered it I grabbed some of the books he had. Most of them were fiction but there was some that were non-fiction. I grabbed one that was called Twilight, curious that it had a piece of my name in it, and started skimming through the book. It was the worst book I had ever read, no offence to anyone that likes it, so I put it back and picked up a different one. [It was your sisters? Whew I thought it was yours and you had some serious problems.] This book was called cupcakes and a lot shorter than the other books and as I opened it I saw that it had rainbow dash and pinkie pie's name in it. Odd I thought and started reading it.

"I wouldn't read that if I were you twilight"

I whipped around to find him sitting on the bed and staring at me. Almost like one would stare at a project, entertained and knowing something that no one else knows.

"Why not" I replied, a little creeped out. I mean what could go wrong with a little reading?

"It might give you nightmares" he said with a humorous tone in his voice and a smile on his face. "I don't think I introduced myself" he said as he stood up "I'm Xavier." He said.

"Interesting name you got there" I remarked for I had not heard such a strange name before. [I'm sorry but we don't have names like yours in ponyville. No I didn't just realize that, now stop talking before I make you]

"It's unique and besides I didn't come up with it" Xavier said with a shrug and went to go in the kitchen. "its all clear, my mom is sleeping." He said so I followed him. When I got there he was looking through the fridge "do you want something to eat or drink." He asked.

"What is there" I said realizing how starved I was. I hadn't eaten since I got here and it had already been six hours.

"There is meat, apples, fish, oooh cake" he said with excitement in his voice.

"I'll eat some cake if you don't mind." I replied relived that I could eat something.

"Coming right up" he said and pulled out a huge slice of cake and split it in half. He then washed two plates and forks, which I thought was very kind and served me. I observed how he ate because I didn't know how to use my fingers. I guess he must have seen me not eating because he smiled and said "excuse my manners I forgot you don't know how to use a fork." After he pointed that out he kindly taught me how to use a fork with my fingers. He was kind and very patient. After I got used to it we both started eating the cake. We then got into a discussion about here and ponyville. It was very fun and interesting but there was one question that was nagging in the back of my mind.

"How did you know who I was" I asked. It was strange and I wanted to know how he got that information.

"The internet and T.V." Xavier replied without hesitation. What is an internet and T.V I thought puzzled and very confused. It must have shown on my face because he chuckled and said "I forgot you don't know what that is. Come here and I'll show you what the internet is."

We went to his room and he immediately went to the square machine. "This" he said pointing at the machine "is a computer, it is used to go onto the internet." He pointed at the rectangle" this is a key board that is used to write on the computer." He then pressed a button and it turned on. I stared fascinated by it. Was it magic? And if so what spell did he use to do this. As if he read my mind he said "it's not"

"It's not what?' I asked

"It's not magic" he clarified "we don't have that here."

"Then how does it work" I asked puzzled. How could any place not have magic in it?

"It uses power which you don't have, sort of like a source of energy. Any way it's not important "he said. I wondered why he was so defensive about it, but before I could ask him he changed the subject. He talked about how it works which was very interesting. He then let me use it. I looked up lots of things like cakes, flowers and other stuff. Then I had an idea and put in my name. Thousands of pictures showed up and I even recognized some of them. I asked "how is this possible"

"I don't know, I mean a few hours ago I thought you weren't real, no offence" he said looking at me as if I would attack him simply shrugged and turned back to the computer. I soon saw a picture that I couldn't quite see, but before I could take a closer look Xavier turned it off and said hurriedly said "I think it's time for you get off there. I was confused about it but I decided to question it later.

"You're right we need to get to ponyville" I said remembering why I was here.

"I have to go, don't I?" Xavier said. I nodded. "Just wait here while I get some things." He went and gathered some things to travel with. After rummaging around he finally pulled out a couple of things like water bottles, some cake, some *gag* meat, [I still can't believe you like it, it is the most horrid thing to eat…Whatever.] he also brought a couple other things like an odd journal which he wouldn't let me see, a thing he called a laptop, something else he called a flashlight, and a lot of "batteries" whatever that was.

"So who are we battling anyways" Xavier asked practically hopping up and down in excitement.

"We think that it could be related to some disappearances of a couple of kids near the Everfree woods" I responded. He froze suddenly as if I had done something wrong.

"Children?" he asked, except his face bore no excitement any more.

"Yup, that's what I said, why?" I asked. Looked back at him and he asked "has anyone seen the suspect."

"Yes" I slowly said "they said he was tall, white, always wore a tuxedo, a cutie mark that was in the shape of a circle with an X through it. The strange thing though is that in all the stories, he had no face." I turned to look back at him and was startled to see that all the color drained from his face.

"I think I'm going to need a lot more than this" he said and went and got a few more things. It was obvious that he knew what this thing was, but when I tried to ask him all he would say is "I'll tell you later." Eventually he got out something that looked like a camera but different

"It's a video camera, sort of like a camera but it takes a moving picture." He explained "were going to need it."

Why would we need a camera? Before I could ponder it he said "well what are we waiting for let's go." All traces of fear had been erased from his face and I started to doubt what I saw.

"Ok then" and we left the house unaware of what would happen in a few days.


End file.
